Working in partnership with Head Start administrators, teachers and staff, an investigative team of developmental and educational psychologists seek funds for a planning grant to support five specific aims: 1) extend and refine an integrated Head Start curriculum designed to enhance the school readiness of participating children by incorporating components to promote emergent literacy skills, social-emotional competence and self-regulation, and language development, 2) develop and evaluate training, support, and professional development activities for Head Start teachers and staff, 3) adapt and evaluate the effectiveness of a classroom-based, inclusion model for delivering an adaptive language support program, 4) expand the investigative team and community-university partnership network, and 5) develop the evaluation methodology for a large-scale, randomized field trial. The proposed one-year planning phase would lay the foundation for a future, large-scale trial, designed both to: 1) extend and evaluate the effectiveness of the integrated curriculum model, and 2) better understand processes associated with effective program functioning and positive child and family responding, thus enhancing our broader knowledge base concerning effective programs and practices in early childhood education.